The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a computer system which can be conveniently installed in the mainframe of a computer through screw joints without the use of any screw driver. The most important idea is that the set of this electrical connector can save more space than other types at present. It provides the space enough for users to use two connectors side by side without interfering.
The connector for a computer peripheral equipment is commonly fastened to the respective port on the back side of the mainframe of a computer by screws. Conventionally, the screws of the connector must be turned by a screw driver. Now, the screws of the connector are made having a respective elongated head for turning by hand. However, because the COM1 port and parallel port on the mainframe of a computer are disposed in parallel there is not sufficient space between the two ports. It is still not easy to mount a computer peripheral equipment to the mainframe.